


A Funny Sort of Luck

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Post-Season/Series 06, Private Investigator Stiles Stilinski, Reunions, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Culture, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles survives Beacon Hills and then he escapes. Across the country, with a new business and a shitty apartment, he doesn't know how he's supposed to be a competent alpha.He supposes getting some betas would be a good place to start.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851556
Comments: 33
Kudos: 775
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	A Funny Sort of Luck

It’s funny how life works. Five years in Beacon Hills and Stiles managed to stay perfectly human but it’s not a month after leaving that he finds himself with a bite to wrap in gauze and a pair of red eyes to match. 

Stiles doesn’t hate the man who bit him. He was feral and near death as it was. It was tragic more than anything else. Stiles did kill him, but he gave him a proper funeral too. 

Stiles was lucky. That night was just after the last full moon. He had a full month to prepare himself. He also was lucky enough to get word of a Supernatural Summit of sorts happening in Seattle that Saturday. He had originally planned to go network for his business as a private investigator, but now he can take the opportunity to find himself some betas in need of pack as well. And finally, he was lucky to have chosen unclaimed but valuable territory to house his office. 

Stiles readied himself for the Summit, and for good measure, dug out an old charm he made for Brett when he was struggling with control. Stiles was confident enough in himself, but a little extra magic never hurt. 

*** 

Stiles didn’t really know what to expect, but what he got was a lot of stalls where people were selling magically inclined products and a lot more people of various forms mingling. It was organized chaos at its finest and Stiles loved it. 

Stiles floated about the crowds and lingered at the occasional witch’s stall for a while. There was already a set time for wolves and other pack minded individuals could talk in a sort of meet and greet at three, so Stiles was in no rush. He talked to a few people about his business, handed out cards when asked, and generally marveled at finally being involved in the supernatural community when it wasn’t trying to kill him. 

Three eventually rolled around and Stiles found his way to Ballroom Four. A lot of wolves were already there when he arrived, and he suddenly felt very awkward standing there. He isn’t the child he used to be, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to convince anyone to follow him when there are so many alphas to choose from. All of them older and with established packs. Stiles thought of his student debt and average apartment that could house maybe two betas plus himself. He hadn’t even been a wolf for a month. 

Still, he didn’t come all this way to watch. He shoved all his insecurities in a deep hole where he can pretend that they don’t exist for awhile and smiled at the closest solitary wolf he saw. 

The wolf’s name was Janice and she was training to be an electrician in Iowa. She was very surprised to find out he was an alpha. 

“What are you, 22?” She said, “What alpha would give you their spark?” 

Stiles bristled. “A feral one.” 

They walked away from each other after that. But that turned out to be lucky too because the next thing Stiles knew, Peter Hale was standing in front of him. 

“Stiles.” Peter said as Stiles said “Peter.”

“It’s been too long.” Peter said.

“What are you doing here?”

Peter laughs softly. “You don’t actually think I was content to let Scott be my alpha, do you?”

Stiles laughs. “I didn’t think you were even still in Beacon Hills. Not with Derek gone and well, everything.” 

“Derek had Cora’s pack to run to. I wanted to make sure the vault was ready to move with me if I joined a new pack. Not to mention that this little party only meets once every five years.” 

“So you’re not…”

“An alpha? No.” Peter flashes his blue eyes as if to prove it. “I suppose you’re here because you’ve finally accepted that there’s no life like pack life? I happen to know for a fact that plenty of these alphas welcome humans as well as any wolf.”

“As nice as that is, it’s not quite what I’m looking for.” Stiles flashed his red eyes and savored the moment he made Peter Hale speechless. 

“You’re an alpha,” he finally says. 

“I’m an alpha.”

Peter’s smile grows wider and Stiles can almost taste the glee when he repeats himself. 

“You’re an alpha.”

Peter steps closer, his eyes shining with what Stiles thinks is dangerously close to hope. 

“You’re an alpha, and I’m a left hand in need of a pack to protect.”

“Is that an offer, Peter Hale?”

“Absolutely.”

“I live on the east coast now.”

“Ok.”

“I won’t put up with any of your bullshit.”

“Ok.”

“I’m barely able to feed myself. I wouldn’t even be here if I thought I could handle being a packless alpha.” 

“Ok.” 

“You can’t just say ok to everything. I can’t take this lightly. Peter, I’m barely out of school. I’m not even done unpacking my shitty little apartment. If you’re going to be mine, then you need to be prepared for that.”

“Stiles, I’m not some lost pup. I can work from the east coast as well as the west and I’ve got plenty of money to keep us comfortable until you’ve found your footing.” 

“You would really be my beta? You trust me that much?”

“Yes.” 

Stiles grins. “Then let’s get out of here. Unless there’s some other wolf here you want me to meet.” 

“Betas? No. I’m sure between the two of us, you’ll be fine. But I would like to introduce you to your fellow alphas. They are your political neighbors now, after all.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about that.” Stiles groans. “I’m so screwed.”

“Nonsense,” Peter says, taking his arm politely, “Don’t forget you have me, and if anyone was destined to be a wolf, it would be you.” Peter lead him across the room where a group of alphas were chatting amongst themselves. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Alpha Stilinski.”


End file.
